Breakfast Pastries
by Addy-chan
Summary: Winry has decided to move to Central. She claims it will be best for her auto-mail business. How are Edward and Alfonse going to get used to having her around again? And, just what does Roy have to say about that?


Chapter One

This started as a one shot that was inspired by a dream I had night. After awhile I decided to proofread it and post it. I do plan on continuing it. So, I hope to see good reviews. The ratings may change throughout the story. I haven't decided yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward stared at the fresh baked donuts in the window. His mouth watered at the thought of indulging on the luscious sweets and washing them down with a large glass of cold orange juice. He reached inside of his coat pocket. He had to dig into its deepest depths to pull out only three dollars.

The short, teenage alchemist sighed. Perhaps, though he could get a small pastry with what he had. He cursed the fact that Winry made him pay a little more than normal for his upgraded auto mail. Now, he was broke and he wouldn't be paid for some time now.

He looked over the counter. He didn't see anyone. He reached over and rang the service bell. He stood there for a few moments. He grew impatient when no one came. "Oi!" he yelled. "Is anyone there!"

A man looked over the counter. "Oh, sorry kid, you were so short I didn't see you."

Edward grew furious. "Who the hell are you calling an itsy bitsy ant that you can only see with a microscope!" The baker looked at the boy in awe. Just how old was this kid?

"He didn't say that much," a female voice said.

Edward turned around. "Winry?" he questioned at the blonde girl. "What are you still doing in town?"

The blonde girl's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? Me, leave Central at a time like this; when the Auto-Mail Fair is in town!"

"Auto-Mail Fair?" Edward questioned in an inexpressive sort of way. Then it dawned onto him. "You're not showing me off in some fair." His voice was stern.

Winry's eyes watered. "B-but, Ed," she whimpered. "You're my greatest achievement. I spend all my time and money making new auto-mail limbs for you." Her face then grew harsh. "That's because you never stop breaking them with your reckless acts."

Edward took a step back and turned around. The best way to get Winry to shut up was to not pay attention to her. Sure, she'll go on for a little while, but after she noticed he wasn't listening, she'd be quiet. Now, one would have to watch out for the wrench aimed to the back of their head once she wasn't speaking anymore. Edward was prepared for those consequences. He held up the money to the baker. "What can I get with this?"

The baker looked at the money with a blink. "You can't buy anything with that," he stated. Edward's stomach growled in disappointment.

Winry grinned from ear to ear. "What's wrong, Edward? You can't afford breakfast?"

Edward turned around, his finger pointing at her. It shook as he scolded at her. "It's your entire fault for charging me so much for auto-mail!"

She pointed back at him, with matching fury. "Don't blame me, idiot. It was your fault for being so reckless that caused it to break in the first place. It's your fault that you even need auto-mail in the. . . " She stopped herself before she finished the sentence. She had already blurted out too much. Damn her and her temper. "Ed, I'm sorry." The short blonde teenage boy only looked away with saddened eyes.

A light bulb appeared over Winry's head. She had an idea. "Hey, Ed, if you agree to let me show you off, I'll buy you all the breakfast foods you want."

Edward looked up at his childhood friend. He was about to protest but his stomach growled first. He gave a sigh. It looks like he didn't have much of a choice. "Alright, Winry, I'll do it."

After Edward had his fill of breakfast foods the two made there ways into the center of the city where the fair was being held. Winry led him to an empty spot. "Alright, Ed, let's make a booth."

Edward lifted a brow at her. "You mean you didn't have one already?"

"Well, I knew I'd be able to count on you to make one for me."

Edward just sighed. The girl had him wrapped around her finger for the day, and he knew that she did. Today wasn't the day he could tell her know. He wouldn't be able to eat if he did. He clapped his hands together and touched the ground. The blue light of alchemy flared and a booth was created with the contents of the ground.

"Yay!" Winry cheered. All Edward could do was sigh, again. He had to admire the girl's spunk. He just sometimes wished that she didn't use him for her source.

"Come one, come all to Rockbell Auto-Mail; the choice auto-mail for State Alchemist!" He turned to Edward and said to him in a low whisper, "C'mon, hurry up and strip Ed. Show off your glorious auto-mail. Edward lifted a brow at her. He hoped she didn't mean stripping down to his underwear to present all of the auto-mail. He took off his red trench coat and black top shirt. He flexed out his metallic right arm. He had to admit he had the best auto-mail mechanic there was. He'd be lost without Winry; he and Alfonse both. But, that didn't men he was going to strip to the bare essentials for her.

When night came, Edward followed the sulking Winry down the side walk. She sighed heavily, disappointed with how her day went. "People were impressed, but nobody wanted to commission me, because I live all the way in Rizenpool." She gave off another sigh. "I love the country but it's bad for business. You and a few animals are my only customers."

Edward just walked behind her in silence. There was nothing he could do about it, but if complained helped her feel better, then he didn't mind listening to her. Winry turned around and glared at him. "Well, say something!"

"Geh! Well, I don't know Winry," he replied, choosing his words carefully. "Maybe you should move to a city to help business."

Winry paused and looked at him. "Move to as city?" Her face went blank as if she was thinking about the idea seriously. It suddenly lit up with enthusiasm. "This city!"

"Hey now, I didn't mean THIS city," Edward retaliated.

"And why not?" she demanded. "Central City is a perfectly fine city. It's a great place to start a business."

"It's also a dangerous place, Winry," Edward replied. "You never know when war will break out and all the innocents, like you, will be caught in the middle."

"I'm not afraid," was how Winry replied.

Edward knew if Winry was serious, there was nothing he could do to stop her. But, with Winry in the city, he and Al wouldn't have a reason to go back home.

"Of course, I'll go home every other weekend to visit granny. And you won't have to travel so far to get your auto-mail tweaked. Because, we both know you are not going to break it again, right?"

"Yes, yes," Edward replied with a sweat drop rolling down his temple.

Winry smiled. "Plus, I'll be able to see Al and you more often now. Just like when we were kids."

Edward's expression softened. "C'mon Winry, you can stay at my place tonight. Al and I will see you out to Rizenpool tomorrow."

Winry smiled and nodded. Her blonde locks bouncing as she did. "Alright, but don't expect me to stay away long."

The two teenagers walked to Edward's apartment. Edward's younger brother, Alfonse was sitting on his bed reading an alchemy book. The suit of armor perked up when the two walked in. "W-winry?" Al stammered. "You're still in town?"

"Well, I couldn't miss the auto-mail fair," she replied with a wink. "And I've made a decision to move here to Central and start a business here."

"Are you serious?" Alfonse questioned in awe. He looked at his older brother in disbelief. It was odd of Edward to allow Winry to do this without protest. Edward just held up his hands and shook his head. He had tried all the way back to the apartment to convince her not to go with the crazy idea. But, Winry had a strong will and he couldn't convince her other wise.

Alfonse stood up. "If you're spending the night, you can have my bed, Winry. Armor doesn't need to sleep much anyway."

Winry smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Al. You're real gentlemen unlike a certain bean boy that we both know."

"Winry!" Edward snapped. "Stop calling me a withering bean sprout that you grind into the mud!"

"Brother, she didn't go that far. . ." Alfonse sighed.

Winry laughed at the antics of the two brothers. She had wanted to lighten the mood in the room. It always would get a little depressing when either of the boys talked about their state of body. It was with good reason too. Those two had been through so much, they had every right to sulk and angst about their past. That's not what they did, however. They had their own legs, so, they stood up and walked forward. Of course, Winry had to create one of those legs so Edward could get up and walk. She smiled inwardly at that fact. It was comforting to know her old friend carried a piece of her where ever he may go. Even if she could never be at his side to protect him, she knew that the arm and the leg attached to him certainly were protecting him.

The next day the three were waiting at the train station for the train to Rizenpool. "I'll be back in the city in a few weeks," Winry told the brothers. "Keep an eye out for an apartment and office space for me, please."

"Will do," Edward replied with a smile.

"Be safe on your way home Winry," Alfonse advised her.

"Don't worry," Winry said. "I'll be careful. You know me."

"What why he's worried," Edward pointed out with a grin. "He knows your crazy."

"Oh stop picking on me, bean boy!" Winry snapped back at him.

Edward snarled at her. He didn't feel like yelling at her today sense he knew she was only teasing. The train pulled up and Winry waved to the brothers before getting on. "I'll see you in a few weeks!"

Alfonse waved back. "Goodbye Winry!" He looked at Edward as the train left. "Brother, are you sure about letting her move to this city?"

Edward sighed. "What do want me to do about it, Al?" She's free to make her own decisions. Besides, do you honestly think she's going to listen to me?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there," Alfonse agreed. "This can be a good thing. We'll be able to see Winry everyday if we wanted to. And, you won't go all the way home to get your auto-mail serviced."

"Yea, I just hope she doesn't get caught up in the middle of all our crap," Edward stated. He looked up at Alfonse. "Let's not let Mustang get a whiff of this. He might do something crazy and recruit Winry as the official auto-mail mechanic of the military."

"Yea, we wouldn't want that to happen."

"Speaking of the dog, I better report to see if he's got anything for me to do."

"And while you're doing that, I'll start looked for places for Winry."

Edward gave a chuckle. "You don't waste any time do you? Looks like you're a little too excited for Winry to be moving this way."

Alfonse was capable of blushing he would've been doing so at that moment. "Well maybe," he admitted. "But I don't think it's me that she wants to be closer to brother."

Now, Edward was completely capable of blushing, and it was exactly what he was doing. "What are you talking about, Al?" He turned his head away, still blushing furiously. "She's moving here to start her business."

"If that's what you want to believe, Brother." Alfonse replied with a small chuckle.

Edward gave a snort. "I'm going to the station." He walked off from where he stood with his brother. It was easy to notice the limp in his walk. Anyone who didn't know better would just assume his leg was hurting him a bit. But, for those who did know, knew it was because of his auto-mail leg and it was slightly heavy compare to a natural limb.

He grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the military station. Colonel Roy Mustang has sent him a message early that morning to report to base. As much as he didn't want to deal with whatever Mustang had for him, being a State alchemist, he couldn't deny the request. He just hoped that he didn't send him on another wild good chase.

"Ah, Elric," Lieutenant Havoc was just leaving the entrance as Edward approached it. "How are you this morning?"

"Geh," Edward grunted.

Havoc lifted a brow and took his cigarette from his mouth a moment to puff out some smoke before returning it to his lips. "Oh I get it," he said as the teen walked past him. "With the younger brother around you, you weren't able to get you any.

Edward froze in mid-walk. He turned around, his eye twitched. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You can't full me, Elric," Havoc pointed out. "Everyone knew you had your girlfriend from Rizenpool sleep at your house last night. Anyone who let's that happen it's obvious of what their intentions are."

"First off, no I don't know what someone's intentions would be," Edward said, sternly. "And second. . . Winry is not my girl friend!"

The young alchemist's rage didn't intimidate the older soldier. He simply smoked his cigarette and rubbed his finger in his ear. "What ever you say, Elric," he replied. He turned around and gave a waved. "See ya, and good luck with the colonel.

Edward still fumed as Havoc walked away. He snorted, turned around, and stomped into the building. He stomped all the way through until he reached Mustang's office where he gained his composure and stood up strait, stretching himself as tall as he could. He opened the door and walked into the office.

Roy was in his chair with his nose in a book and a stack of paper on his desk. He was once again avoiding his paper work. "You wanted to see me?" Edward questioned. Roy didn't look up from his book. "Colonel?"

Roy finally looked up. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, you're so short I couldn't see you over my stack of papers."

A vein popped up from Edwards head. He held his tongue, however. He expected this sort of joke from Mustang. If the conversation started with a short joke, Edward knew there wasn't anything seriously wrong, and his mission would be mediocre. "So, what do you want from me for today?" He was able to choke out the question from his immature anger.

Mustang's voice grew serious and he slammed the book. "Edward, you and I need to have a serious talk."

"A talk?" he questioned, blinking.


End file.
